


Accidental Animagus

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged up characters, Animagus Harry Potter, Animagus Lucius Malfoy, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Harry Potter, Genderqueer Character, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoys, Good Severus Snape, Grey Harry Potter, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Magically Powerful Lucius Malfoy, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mildly Dubious Consent, OOC Lucius Malfoy, Other, Slow To Update, Torture, Work In Progress, animagus sex, bigender Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: Harry and Lucius are both having bad summers after the Triwizard Tournament. Bad summers that will cause their worlds to collide. Harry's bad summer causes an accidental transformation and ... apparation?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 60
Kudos: 472





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for abuse and beating.

**~Harry~**

Harry’s summer had barely begun after the Triwizard Tournament and things were already awful. Every night he was having nightmares. It seemed to be on a rotation. Cedric’s death, Dursley beatings, graveyard, Voldemort visions, Quirrellmort, Basilisk, and Dementors constantly floated through his head. Everyday he was trying to exhaust himself with chores to stave off the nightmares, but it always failed. He was growing weaker after only two weeks. His relatives barely fed him and he wasn’t sleeping enough. He knew he was also depressed, Cedric had been closer than a friend by the end of the year. In fact Cedric had given Harry his first kiss just before they grabbed the cup together. Now that happy memory was buried by the massive grief he was feeling.

“Boy get up and cook breakfast!”

Harry startled as Vernon slammed on his door and screamed at him. He rushed to throw on his ragged clothes and head down to the kitchen. He was running on autopilot as he made a perfect breakfast that he didn’t get so much as a burnt piece of toast from. Petunia thrust a list under his nose and told him to get to work. His day flew by in a spiral of gardening and cleaning until it was time to make dinner. He had snuck some water from the hose at least. Merlin, he could barely keep his eyes open. 

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ **

Harry’s eyes flew open as burning smoke entered his nostrils and the fire alarm blared. He quickly smacked the thing off and opened windows and the back door. It wasn’t good enough as Vernon stormed into the room.

“You FREAK, how dare you ruin our dinner! After all we have done to take you in and clothe you. This is how you show respect to your betters. I guess you need a reminder.”

Harry didn’t get a chance to respond as a fist flashed out and caught him in the solar plexus. Vernon grabbed his shirt as he bent over in pain. Harry couldn’t catch his breath as the small amount of water he drank was thrown back up.

“Sneaking water were you. You are going to pay for that. Come on Freak.”

Vernon began dragging Harry back upstairs. The next thing Harry knew was getting thrown onto his floor. He heard fabric ruffle and then a booted foot caught him in the side of the head. He tried to raise an arm and received a kick to the ribs for his effort. He felt something snap and then a blow fell on his arm causing it to break as well. He then heard Vernon leave the room. He tried to drag himself over to his bed. He didn’t realize Vernon had returned until a leather whip came cracking down across his back. Harry felt his skin crack open, but refused to scream. If he drew attention from the neighbors Vernon would make it worse. So he whimpered as his back was peeled open with each crack of the whip. Blackness was starting to crowd his vision as he wished that just one person would care enough to be his savior. He barely heard his Uncle cry out in surprise before darkness overcame him.

When Harry’s eyes next open it was dark out. He was lying on leaves and grass. The pain was making his vision blurry, but he saw a figure with white hair approaching him.

“Merlin, what happened to you?”

Harry let out a pained whimper before slipping back into unconsciousness. 

**~Lucius~**

Lucius was not having a great start to his summer. His former Master, whom he had long celebrated as dead, was back. His father, Abraxus Malfoy, had forced him to take the Mark right after graduating Hogwarts. He had done everything in his power to please his father and the Dark Lord, rising quickly until he was a part of the Inner Circle. Then came his marriage to Narcissa. They were friends of course, but they didn’t love each other. It was difficult when both preferred the company of their own gender, although both were bi. That made it tolerable when they had to fulfill the obligations of their marriage contract. Then Draco came along and Lucius found a reason to truly want the Dark Lord gone. So yes, he and Narcissa had celebrated, with their chosen companions. Then, they had raised Draco as best they could. Lucius knew he could have been a bit kinder and more involved, but he was still proud of his son and heir. Now he was failing at keeping his Master away from his family. He had received multiple Cruciatus curses after his Lord found out about the Diary. Lucius had no idea that it had been so important. Abraxus had not informed him. Then his Lord had deemed to take Malfoy Manor as his base of operations.

He did everything that was being asked of him. Everything he did was to keep the Dark Lord's attention away from Draco and Narcissa. Neither were marked, and never would be if Lucius had anything to say about it. He was suddenly pulled from his ruminations as the wards blared in his mind. Someone had just crossed into his property out in the woods. He raced out the nearest exit wand held at the ready. He slowed his pace at the edge of the forest. He focused on his wards, but the person hadn’t moved at all. Lucius crept towards where he knew the person to be. He was taken aback as he found not a person, but a young black furred wolf. He could tell that it was wounded as he drew closer. This had to be an animagus for it to trip his wards. However, wounds transferred over, and he could smell blood. The wolf raised its head, and he held out an arm placatingly. 

“Merlin, what happened to you?”

Lucius heard a pained whimper and then the head fell limply. He rushed forward and knelt by the wolf’s side. He noticed this was not just a normal wolf animagus, it was a shadow wolf. Having a magical creature as your animagus meant you had an overly large magical core. He should know as he was a Maned Siberian wolf in his own animagus form. The next thing he noticed was that this was a female wolf. Not that it mattered now. He was casting diagnostic charms as quickly as he could. Broken ribs, punctured lung, broken arm, concussion, starvation, whip marks, and exhaustion, all these things and more appeared over his wand. How could someone do this to a witch strong enough to have this form? He had to act fast if he was going to get those answers. He scooped the wolf up in his arms and apparated directly into his rooms.

“Tippy.”

There was a pop behind him, but he didn’t take his eyes off the wolf.

“Get Narcissa, bring her here immediately. Do not let anyone else in the manor know about this. Bring the medical supplies as well.”

“Lucius, what in merl...what is that?”

“The wards went off about an intruder. I found this shadow wolf. I think it was an accidental transformation. Whoever they are they have been tortured and they are dying. Help me. You are the one trained as a Healer. We can’t let someone this powerful die.”

“OK Lucius, give me room to work.”

It took several hours of intense work. First, they stopped the bleeding and repaired the lung. Next, they set the various bones that were broken. Twice they had to resuscitate the wolf and they were at the limit on blood replenishers at this time. Luckily with the bleeding stopped the body should start to create more blood on its own. The wolf was still unconscious so they went with Skele-gro instead of pain potions to quicken the healing of the bones. Narcissa spread a paste along the whipping wounds and they slowly started to close up and heal. Unfortunately, she did not have any dittany so they would scar. She hoped the beautiful fur would grow over the marks. Although that wouldn’t help once the witch turned back, Narcissa had done the best she could. Now all they could do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s eyes opened slowly. His vision was a bit blurry to begin with but quickly began to clear. He must still have his glasses on as the room came into focus. He tried to sit up but he just flopped over awkwardly. Harry’s head snapped around as a voice spoke up.

“Careful little one. You have had quite the ordeal. You are lucky I found you or you would have bled out in the forest.”

Harry was shocked as he looked up into the face of Lord Malfoy. Several thoughts went through his head all at once.  _ Why is he so much taller? Why am I not dead. What forest? Where am I? _ He was pulled from these thoughts as a whine escaped him.  _ Was that me? _ He tried to get up once more but found himself on all fours instead of standing. Finally, he looked down and noticed his paws and black fur.  _ What the bloody hell? _ He must have made a noise because Malfoy was kneeling in front of him with a hand held out.

“It is ok, little one. My wife and I think you found your animagus form as a sort of wish magic to escape those who were abusing you. Your form is a shadow wolf, which have their own form of apparition called shadow walking. That is how you ended up in the forest on my lands, and we brought you into the manor and healed your wounds. I will not hurt you. You have my word. I will swear it on my magic if you wish. No magical child should be abused like that. You are an especially powerful young witch to have a magical creature form.”

Harry cocked his head in confusion at first. He then snarled as Malfoy called him a witch.

“Easy, easy, what did I say? You are a witch are you not, you are definitely magical.”

Harry huffed and shook his head at the first question, but nodded at the second.

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but your wolf form is indeed female. Have you ever heard of bigender or genderfluid gender identities? Would that describe your own identity. That might be why magic changed you in this form. Do you feel comfortable changing back so we can talk in person?”

Harry whined and shook his head. He wasn’t sure how to change back, and even if he could, he didn’t want to reveal he was the Boy-Who-Lived just yet. He pondered what Lord Malfoy had just said about identities. He had known for years that he hated being called boy, but he had assumed that was just his relatives' fault. Granted, he had never liked Dumbledore calling him “my boy” either. He laid down and covered his snout with his paws as thoughts swirled through his head. Why did he have to be even more of a freak? He just wanted to be normal. Now he was questioning everything. Harry did notice that his body didn’t hurt nearly as much as it had for years. He startled as a hand stroked his head and he flinched back.

“I apologize. I should have asked first but you seemed so distraught. I only meant to bring you comfort. If it helps, I am an Animagus as well. Would you like to see my form?”

Harry chuffed in consent and watched as Lord Malfoy shifted into a large, white wolf with an almost lion like mane. The larger wolf woofed in greeting but did not approach. Harry finally worked up the courage, and carefully walked over, sniffing as he went. His sense of smell had been amped up, and yet he found the other wolf’s scent to be very pleasing. Malfoy’s aroma was that of promised snow on a cold morning. He walked right up to the larger wolf who leaned down and sniffed him back. Harry wondered what his scent was for the other wolf. Then, Malfoy licked his nose, shocking him into stillness. Some instinct took over then and Harry nuzzled into the larger wolf’s neck. Apparently, Harry was still very tired as he slumped down in front of the fire. Malfoy came up and laid down, wrapping his larger form around the young wolf. Harry thought he should feel panicked, but all he felt in that moment was comfort. He soon fell asleep feeling warm and protected.

Harry woke sometime later and noticed Malfoy was no longer cuddling him. He got up and sniffed, finding the man’s scent still in the room. Looking around he noticed the older Malfoy doing paperwork at his desk. Harry noticed for the first time that they were in a study. It was artfully decorated in earth tones and darker woods. Bookshelves lined one wall and Harry huffed when he thought of how jealous Hermione would be. The noise must have caught the attention of the other person in the room.

“Ah, you are awake. Are you feeling ok? Are you hungry? I can have my personal elf bring some food.”

Harry trotted over, after stretching and shaking out his fur. He sat right by Lord Malfoy’s leg, and laid his head on the man’s knee. He gave his best puppy eyes and whimpered as he was very hungry.

“Tippy”

There was a small pop.

“Yes Master Lucius. What can Tippy be helping with?”

“I need a meal for a young wolf, and bring me some tea and sandwiches. Oh and a nutrition potion for the wolf as well. Thank you.”

The elf popped away and returned within moments. Harry whined at taking the potion, but Malfoy told him he needed it. The food smelled amazing and Harry tucked into it with fervor. Apparently, his gusto amused Lucius, as he heard a chuckle above him. He didn’t let it bother him. Harry wasn’t sure how long it had been since he last ate, even longer since he had a proper meal. Soon the bowl was empty, and Harry felt full but not overly so. He assumed the potion had allowed him to eat more than usual after his typical starvation. He woofed his thanks before drinking some water. He settled back down in front of the fire feeling rather content at the moment. Lord Malfoy joined him a few moments later.

“So it seems for now that you feel safe in that form. I won’t begrudge you that. Not after I saw what was done to you. However, we need a cover for why you are suddenly here, as I am sure you do not wish to remain cooped up in this room. I hope in time that you will trust me enough to reveal who you are. I am certain you know of my reputation, and while it is well earned, it is not the whole story. For now, I was hoping you would be comfortable with me introducing you as my new familiar. That way you will be protected, and can explain your intelligence and ability to understand me. You will be taken care of. Provided food, a place to sleep and plenty of room to heal and grow strong again. Do you accept?”

Harry woofed and nodded.

“Well then you need a name. Ebony or Shadow seem a little too on the nose. How about Nyx, she was the greek goddess of night. I think it fits you little one.”

Harry cocked his head for a moment. He understood he was female in this form, and he was slowly coming to terms with that. The name wasn’t overly feminine and seemed to fit his wolf form. He woofed and nodded his consent before laying at Lucius’ feet. The man leaned over and scratched behind his ear, which Harry found delightful. 

“Ok Nyx, we will introduce you to the family and guests at dinner later. Rest for now, you are still healing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I used masculine pronouns for Harry the whole chapter. He is still getting used to the idea of being a female wolf and his own identity. The pronouns will settle when Harry figures it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Nyx relaxed for a moment, until she realized who Lucius probably meant by guests. This meant Death Eaters and possibly even Lord Snake Face himself. She let out a whine and backed herself under Lucius’ desk. Her breath was coming in pants and pitiful whines. Then, a blur of white fur was in her space, nuzzling her and licking at her nose. Slowly her thoughts came back to her. Nyx looked nothing like Harry Potter. Not even a remnant of her scar was visible. While her eyes were still green, they were more a deep forest green instead of the Aveda green of Harry’s eyes. She got her breathing under control and licked the other wolf back to let him know she was no longer panicking. It was then that she noticed the fullness of her bladder and she almost began to panic again. Nyx ran over to the door and began pawing at it. Luckily, Lucius figured out what she needed and got her outside. He chuckled and asked that she not eat his albino peacocks that Nyx had scared off when she ran outside. She rolled her eyes as best she could in this form and chuffed at the man. They went back inside and Nyx curled up at his feet until dinner.

Fingers scratching behind her ears drew Nyx out of the doze she had fallen into. She stood and shook herself out. Lucius' soft, deep tone caught her attention and she focused on what he was saying. 

“Now, as you are playing the part of my familiar, I should inform you what that entails. First, off shadow wolves are far more intelligent than the average wolf. One that is a familiar would be more so. So do not be worried about seeming to understand me. You will need to obey me when I give clear commands. Otherwise, try not to engage the Dark Lord. If you are uncomfortable with anyone touching you I will explain how we found you. Everyone should take that into consideration. I would ask that you be kind and gentle to Narcissa as she did perform the healing that you needed and Severus Snape provided the potions. Both will be in attendance. As will my son Draco, the Dark Lord, and a few of the Elite Death Eaters. Stay calm and we can get through this ok. Neither I, nor my family truly want to be a part of this, but we were forced and there is no way out that we can see. That stays in this room. No one outside of my family can know what I just told you. I hope that helps you trust me more.”

Nyx had to blink at all of the information she was just given. The Malfoy family wasn’t evil, just trapped and maybe a bit bigoted. Stay calm, try not to engage anyone besides the family. She could do this. She has faced Moldyshorts and the Corpse Crunchers before. Now she was a wolf, a shadow wolf and a Gryffindor. Also, the Sorting Hat said she had the cunning of a Slytherin. She just had to apply some of that now. She woofed her affirmative and followed Lucius out of the room staying right by his knee opposite the hand using his cane. Nyx realized that the implement wasn’t entirely for show as she caught a small limp in the man’s gait. 

As they neared what she assumed was the dining hall, she felt the man push some magic into his own knee. Lucius’ posture became more rigid and Nyx marvelled to see the man transform from open and inviting to cold and regal. This was the man she had met a couple times before. The Lord Malfoy, important and commanding. Now Nyx knew what it truly was, armor, a defense presented to everyone else to keep him and his family safe. Now it would keep her safe as well and Nyx could only feel gratitude. Just before they entered she nuzzled his hand and licked it. When he looked down she nodded and established as regal a bearing as she could. She must have succeeded as he gave a small smirk before his own mask fell into place.

As they entered, Nyx noticed all heads turn their way. Just as Lucius had said Draco, Narcissa, Severus, and the Dark Lord were there. Nyx had to stop a growl at seeing the Dark Lord take Lucius’ spot at the head of the table. Voldemort may be his forced Lord but he was still Lord Malfoy and head of the family. She decided to take in who else was there. It seemed Voldemort had not been able to break out most of his elite yet as there were only two others at the table. She recognized one as Macnair, the executioner that had seemed giddy at killing Buckbeak. The other was an unknown. The scent of raw meat drew her attention to two bowls in the corner of the room. Nyx decided this wouldn’t do. She waited until Lucius took his seat to the right hand of the Dark Lord. She then proceeded to pick her bowl up and set it at his feet where she laid down and began to eat. Dinner went well and no one disturbed her after Lucius explained that she was his familiar.

After dinner, Lucius and his family, along with Severus moved into one of the family only parlours. Nyx followed along, curious about how they acted when alone in private. Lucius and Narcissa settled into a loveseat together, while Draco and Severus took armchairs. Nyx sat with her head on Lucius' knee and nuzzled at his hand. The man gave a small smile and began to pet behind her ears. Nyx’s ears twitched towards Severus as the man chuckled.

“So this is the young wolf who used up a good portion of my stores. I am happy to see that she looks better. It is despicable to think that people could treat such a beautiful creature so.”

Thinking of all the times Severus had bullied her and her friends, Nyx turned and growled at the man. She bared her teeth and took a few steps towards the man, who paled and looked to Lucius in apprehension. She paused as Lucius grabbed her scruff.

“Nyx, calm yourself. I apologize Severus. You see Nyx is not just some creature. She is a young wixen. One born male in fact. She was obviously abused to the point that she transformed in order to escape. I think by her reaction to you Severus, she might just be a student of yours. Maybe one of those that you must be unusually harsh too. So you seeming to care is not sitting well with her. Nyx, you must understand that many Slytherin and even students from others houses report back to their Death Eater parents what goes on at Hogwarts. Severus has to be harsh in order to maintain appearances. He has to be especially harsh to a select few. Please, do not judge him for this. He is trapped by the mistakes of youth just as I and my family are trapped.”

Severus and Draco looked aghast at this info that this was a student from Hogwarts in their midst. Severus had seen the diagnostic reports taken by Narcissa in order to make the correct potions. He knew this young wolf would be on potions for quite some time to fully repair the damage done to them. He slid off of his chair and knelt in front of Nyx. Nyx narrowed her eyes at the man who had bullied her for years. She was surprised to see pain and regret on the man’s face.

“What Lucius says is true. I hate the person that I have to be while serving two masters. I was manipulated into this position. If I had my way, I wouldn’t even be a teacher. I am horrible at it. I was a prodigy, better than my own professor before the end of my second year. You can’t teach what I can just do naturally. It is kind of like young Mr. Potter and DADA. He takes to it with such ease, and I wish I could train him. Dumbledore forces me to treat the boy awfully and keep him ignorant. I am sorry that I never noticed a student suffering such abuse at home. I would have tried to help, even if only behind the scenes. I…”

Whatever, Snape was going to say next it was cut off by both him and Lucius flinching and grasping at their left arms. 

“We are being summoned. Nyx, stay here with Draco and Narcissa.”

Nyx shook her head violently and growled. She wouldn’t let this opportunity pass her by. She could gain invaluable information by going to this meeting. She snapped at Snape when he reached for his wand. He held up his hands and Lucius spoke up.

“Fine, but just like dinner you must act the part.”

Once again, Nyx fell into step beside Lucius. She prowled beside him, a feeling of intense protectiveness washing over her. She felt the man again use magic to support his bad knee as they entered a large room that was dimly lit. Both men had donned their robes and masks. Unlike at the cemetery, Nyx noticed each had gold trimmed decoration on their mask. As they entered she realized that only a few others had such ornamentation. These must be the inner circle of Death Eaters. The embellishments seemed to represent the people behind them. Severus’ had a skull cauldron on the forehead of the mask. Lucius’ mask had markings similar to his wolf animagus and appeared very fierce. She kept a fierce eye on those around her as she stopped at Lucius’ right side as he took his place amongst the ranks. Voldemort swept into the room and all of the Death Eaters knelt until he sat in the throne on the dias. Nyx paid attention as he called followers forward to make reports. She flinched when Lucius' name was called and tried to follow him forward. She made it to the edge of the gathered group, when a hand touched her head. 

“Stay.”

She froze in place and watched as her rescuer knelt directly in front of the evil snake.

“Risssse Luciusss. How goessss your effortsss in the Ministry?”

“My lord. Fudge is still determined to deny your return. He is using the Prophet to smear the names of Dumbledore and Potter. The DMLE is being kept from making any preparations. Despite this, Dumbledore is keeping several of the Dark’s proposed laws from passing in the Wizengamot. He is getting extra votes from somewhere, and all my efforts to determine whose seats he is using have failed. I know it must be several of the supposedly unclaimed Houses. It is unsure if he has legal proxy of the seats. Attempts for Draco to claim the Black Lordship and seats were blocked at Gringotts. Apparently, Sirius Black named an heir before his incarceration. I am endeavoring to discover who this could be. I…”

“You are failing me Luciusss. We musssst get thesssee laws passed.  _ Crucio! _ ”

Nyx had been paying close attention and acted on instinct as soon as she heard the curse being cast. She disappeared in a swirl of shadow, only to reappear directly in the path of the spell. She felt pain wash over her nearly dropping her. However, pain was an old friend and she would protect her wizard. She remained standing in front of the kneeling Lucius. A whine escaped her but she refused to back down as she glared at the Dark Lord. Finally, the spell was ended, just before she lost her resolve. Nyx couldn’t help but collapse back into Lucius’ arms. She heard him whisper.

“Oh Nyx, how could you be so foolish?”

“You have a sssstrong familiar Luciusss. Don’t let that happen again. Nagini will get a sssspecial ssssnack if it does. I doubt she hasss tasted shadow wolf before.”

Nyx felt herself being lifted in strong arms, just as the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression over the holidays was rough. Hope you enjoy the update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains instinctual sex in animagus forms. No details, and I guess it is dubious consent. It will work out, I promise.

Harry came to, slowly and groggily. He was lying in an incredibly soft bed. He tried to open his eyes and a whine escaped him as the harsh light pierced his skull. Then it hit him. Right now he was Nyx, a female shadow wolf, trapped at Malfoy manor. She had thrown herself in front of a  _ Crucio _ for Lucius. She didn’t understand how he had become so important to her in such a short amount of time. She felt a hand resting on her head and opened her eyes again. The man she had just been thinking of was sitting in a chair beside her. Lucius was slumped over and asleep. Nyx could see worry upon the man’s brow and it hit her like a hippogriff that the worry was for her. Never had someone cared so deeply other than Hermione and maybe the twins. She nuzzled the hand and licked it, letting off a soft whine. Lucius woke with a start before falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around her. 

“Oh Nyx, Merlin, I am so glad you are awake. You have been out for nearly two weeks. The Dark Lord held you under that spell for so long. He threatened to feed you to Nagini. Why, why did you jump in front of that spell? Why did you do that for me?”

Nyx wished she could answer so instead she just nuzzled the man’s neck and licked him. When Lucius pulled back, she did her best to portray all the emotions she felt for the wizard. She cared for him in a way that she had for few others in her entire life. He had rescued her, even if he didn’t know how much. He had helped her heal, fed her, gave her his own bed these past weeks of being unconscious. She needed him to know so badly and wished she could tell him. That is when she felt it. A swelling of magic within her. She knew she was shifting back. Her eyes widened and she jolted from the bed. She bolted for the bathroom and slammed her body into the door. It swung shut just as the change finished and Harry slumped against it. Lucius pounded on the door.

“Nyx, NYX! What happened?”

Lucius was shocked to hear sobs coming from the other side of the door.

“Nyx, did you shift back? It’s ok, you are ok. I won’t force you to come out here just yet. Can you talk to me?”

“I ... I am so sorry Mr. Malfoy. I just wanted to tell you. You rescued me, you cared for me more than almost anyone I have ever known. My, my instincts just took over and I had to protect you. I know it hasn’t been long, but I care about you sir.”

“Call me Lucius. Are you ok?”

“O-ok Lucius, I think so. May I take a shower and use the toilet in here? Please just continue to call me Nyx for now. I trust you but I feel safer that way.”

“It’s ok Nyx, I understand. Go ahead and do what you need to. We can talk after and then you can shift back.”

“Thank you Lucius. For everything.”

Harry took a long hot bath after that and then a shower to actual wash himself. He used the toilet and brushed his teeth as well. He looked himself over in the mirror, taking a critical look at his body. He could see the new scars on his back but ignored them for now. What were a few more scars after all this time? He had filled out a little bit, apparently Narcissa was making sure he had sustenance and potions even while unconscious. He was still short for his age, barely reaching 5’2”. He had lean muscles from years of hard chores and Quidditch. His hips were a bit wide for a boy, but he didn’t mind. He even had a cute, pert ass if he did think so himself. He thought back to what Lucius had asked about being genderfluid. Harry still needed to think about it, but he admitted that it felt right. His hair had even grown and Harry was happy to see that length helped it lay in loose curls down to his shoulders and around his face. With his small, button nose, full pink lips, and rounder face he truly had an androgynous appearance that could look even more feminine with makeup. The thought didn’t upset him as it might have once upon a time. In fact, a small smile crossed his lips for the first time in a while. He moved back to the door and sat wrapped in a towel.

“Lucius? Are you still there?”

“I am here Little One. I am sure you feel a bit better now. May I ask a few questions before you change back.”

“Y-yeah, I might not tell you everything. It will be the truth though.”

“Fair enough. Will you tell me, how you came to be so grievously injured? Did you know your animagus form beforehand?”

“I did not know. In my pain, I just wanted to get away. Um..”

Harry thought about it for a moment. Lucius didn’t know who he was. Maybe he could actually tell someone about the Dursleys for once. He felt tears come to his eyes as he began to speak in a monotone voice.

“My parents died in the last war. I was given to my muggle relatives. They hated magic and thought that they could beat it out of me. Starting at the age of five, they made me do all the chores around the house and cook breakfast and dinner. They made me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs and let my cousin bully me. They fed me scraps or nothing at all. I wasn’t allowed to get better grades in school then my cousin or mess up any chores. Any time I did, I was beat more or locked in the cupboard without food, or both. I…”

Harry couldn’t hold it in anymore and began to sob. He needed comfort, so he focused on Nyx’s form and pushed on his magic. When she felt the change was done she scratched at the door. It swung open and instantly she was in Lucius’ arms. He could feel her whole body shaking and carried her over to the bed. He sat down and held her, running his fingers through her furn and whispering to her. Slowly, the wolf’s breathing settled and the shaking stopped. Lucius decided to curl around her in his own form and shifted into his larger wolf form. He rested his head on Nyx’s neck and the two of them fell asleep. Narcissa would find them like that hours later when bringing Lucius his dinner. She set the tray down and smiled softly at the pair. She let them continue to sleep, after checking on Nyx and smiling at the results.

**~~AA~~**

The next month went by fairly quickly. Nyx was enjoying herself at Lucius’ side. She was getting healthier and stronger with each day that passed. She was also practicing some of her abilities as a shadow wolf. She could now shadow jump easily and she annoyed Lucius by chasing his albino peacocks around. She learned that she could wrap shadows around herself in order to become invisible. Nyx scared a number of Death Eaters, and felt a rush whenever they screamed and ran off. She especially loved tormenting Pettigrew and even caught him in her mouth the one time he transformed in fear. He tried to avoid her, but Nyx was very good at tracking down the rat of a man. At least twice a week, Nyx would shift back into Harry in the bathroom to get a nice bath or shower and clean up a bit. During these times He would talk to Lucius. It was usually about small things and Harry tried to never give details that would give him away. He trusted Lucius, but was still scared about being forced back to the Dursleys. Harry’s birthday went by without much fanfare. In fact the only thing of note happened on his next bathroom trip after that.

“Lucius, I think you were right. I am genderfluid. You can still call me she when I am Nyx, but could you call me Aster when we chat like this. It just feels better.”

“Of course I can Aster. It is a beautiful name. Why did you choose it?”

“My mum. I never knew her, but she had a flower name. I wanted to honour her.”

“I am sure she would be proud of you.”

The next day, Nyx was feeling incredibly agitated. She wasn’t sure why but she couldn’t stay still. She felt warm and was pacing around in Lucius’ study. After yet another whine, Lucius sighed and put his work down.

“Do you want to go for a run Nyx? Maybe then you can calm down. I will join you.”

Nyx’s tail was wagging at the thought and immediately raced out of the room when Lucius opened the door. She hit the lawn outside and immediately felt the sun against her fur. Lucius followed her out and began to shift. Once Perseus, the name Aster had given his wolf form, had shifted his instincts kicked in so hard his human mind was lost to him. A scent had caused this. Nyx was putting off a delicious scent and tons of pheromones. What neither of them had known, was that Nyx was entering her first heat. Perseus growled and stalked towards Nyx. Nyx’s own instincts had taken over and she shifted warily as Perseus got closer. Just as he was reaching her she swiped at his nose and bolted for the forest. Perseus let out a surprised yelp before taking off after Nyx. He slowly gained on her until just into the woods he pounced on her back and knocked her down. She scrambled away and the chase continued for a short time until he caught her again. This time she rolled over and bared her neck submitting to her mate. He grabbed her throat gently in his teeth claiming her as his. A few hours later, Lucius woke up clothed in the middle of his manor’s forest, a naked Aster in his arms. Memories assaulted him of what happened in the last few hours. He paled dramatically, especially when he looked down and noticed a very particular scar on Aster’s forehead.

“Fuck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is aged up a year. Yes the wolf is Harry and yes the wolf is female. All will be explained in time.


End file.
